


Hand in Hand

by imaginationsensatioN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationsensatioN/pseuds/imaginationsensatioN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi did everything hand in hand, nothing has ever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

Daichi and Suga are happy, or as happy as you can be when you are leaving all your friends and graduating the high school that made your dreams come true. Asahi was a blubbering mess meanwhile, Suga was consoling him.

Daichi had an ache in his chest thinking that, this was his last day here as a student. It gave him an odd feeling. It’s the same feeling he had when he left middle school and elementary school, it gives him a sense of curiosity and fear.

He’s scared that he won’t fit in, or he will mess up greatly, making him ruin his future and that thought, to be frank that scares the shit out of him. The only thing keeping him going is curiosity, this curiosity wants me to continue. It wants me to discover, and find the future and what it holds. The only way to find that out is to keep on moving, no matter what happens, no matter what I do or whom I meet, I will always have this curiosity which will always keep me going. 

It was the end of the last day, and the Karasuno boys volleyball team will be together for the last time, to thank and encourage the oncoming new players. He congratulates everyone for passing another year in their education and sends his luck towards Ennoshita, who will succeed me in becoming the captain. After we all say our goodbyes, Suga, Asahi and I walk together on the road, we have been walking together for the last three years. 

It was silent until, Asahi breaks it saying, “Are you going to visit them? The underclassmen, I mean.”

Suga cracks a smile, and says, “Of course, we will. They are our friends and former teammates after all.”

It will be weird if we don’t visit them, we made it to nationals with them, we achieved an opportunity of a lifetime with them and formed a trust that won’t ever change. We reached Asahi’s house and said, “Thanks Daichi, Suga. See you two.” 

“Asahi, we are literally going to see each other tomorrow, you are coming to Daichi’s house, aren’t you?” Suga asked.

Asahi nods quickly, and smiled sheepishly. Asahi walked into his house, after we exchanged our farewells.

Suga and I walked to my house hand in hand. 

 

University came and went, Suga and I attended Tohoku University in Sendai, making it easier to visit everyone and stay in contact, and it was a stable university making it all the better. 

Suga and I bought our first apartment together, it was a nice apartment, cozy and comfortable and Suga was there, making it all the better. When we first officially walked into the apartment, we did it hand in hand. 

 

It was in that apartment where we found ourselves. Suga was working at a restaurant, he was a waiter there. He said, he was going to be working there until he is confident on where he should work. I was working at a business firm, it wasn’t that interesting or flashy, but it was a way to gain money, and that was it. 

Suga and I went on dates often, they were never extravagant. They were always simple, once we just laid down on the grass on our backs, looking at clouds in silence, but with grins on our faces. 

I feared that one day our relationship will end, because of my curiosity. Once, I let my curiosity get the best of me and I bought a ring. I put it in my fancy shoes, knowing when I wear them, the time will be right. 

Suga and I were going on a date to restaurant and I decided to wear my shoes there. I walked with a pain in my foot, until I stopped Suga and said, that there was something in my shoe. I took my shoe off and I put the ring in my hand and then put my shoe back on.

He said, “You done?”

I replied with, “Not yet.”

I got down on one knee and say those words. 

Suga accepts and gives me a kiss. 

We walked into that restaurant hand in hand. 

After the wedding, we went on a honeymoon to Kyoto. It was simple, nice and beautiful. 

Suga and I bought our first house together, it had a familiar atmosphere to our first apartment. We entered it for the first time hand in hand.

Years went past, Suga and I still go on our many dates, every year on our wedding anniversary, we go to the restaurant which we were going to when I proposed. On our twenty year anniversary, the restaurant closed down. It went bankrupt, soon after a bar replaced it. 

We never went on that same street again, after the restaurant closed down. 

Suga was getting fragile, and had trouble with simple activities and started getting drowsier easily. We managed to get through it together hand in hand.   
I convinced Suga that this was not normal for a fifty year old man and we needed to check it out. 

We went into the doctor’s, hand in hand.

We went into the hospital hand in hand as well. 

Suga and I walked out bearing the news. He had three to five years for us to keep holding hands. 

It was one of the final nights in which Suga was still alive, and he was asleep. I was with him next to hospital bed, his hand in mine, whispering, “Not yet, Koushi.”  
Suga had a difficult time, on the later stages of his illness. I had to stay with him, with his hand in mine, so he can move forward.

His funeral was coming up and I was scared. This is the ending, this is where everything stops. This is where everything officially ends. I was in the charge of the eulogy and I don’t know what to say, he was my husband, my best friend and he’s gone.

The funeral came upon me and I stood up to give my speech. 

I said the words, I thought were suited for us, ending it all in, “Sugawara Koushi took my hand in his, and hasn’t let go. We did everything hand in hand, and that hasn’t changed.”

After that moment my life went by in a blur of memories. I turned into an old man when I next met Suga. Suga took my hand in his, and gestured for me to follow him. He started running dragging me and I ran with him, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> There hasn't really been any bittersweet daisuga fics so I wrote this. I actually changed, the plot (there's not really a plot but) half way through. I was going to make them have a son, but I changed my mind half way through. Also the illness Suga has is ALS (Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis), I didn't go into the details of it but if you are at the early stages of the illness you have 3-5 years to live sometimes higher than 10 if you are lucky. and Thank You guys


End file.
